Respirator masks of the aforementioned type are known from prior art. They are used to protect a user against air pollutants while breathing. A closed gas compartment which is separated from the environment is formed for the user by means of a mask body that can be arranged over the user's mouth and nose. By means of at least one exhalation valve and at least one inhalation valve both of which are arranged on the mask body and penetrate the same, a gas or air exchange can then take place between the user and the environment through the mask body. In addition, the mask bodies, usually, comprise coupling elements wherein one or a plurality of head fastening straps can be fastened to said coupling elements and, when tightened around the back of the user's head, pull the respirator mask against the user's face to ensure that the respirator mask tightly lies against the face.
In order to separate the inhaled air or the air to be inhaled from pollutants if any are present, a filter module through which the air must flow before it reaches the gas compartment and, in particular, the inhalation valve is allocated to the at least one inhalation valve or to each inhalation valve. In order to be able to use the respirator mask over a long period of time, in particular even when the filter modules show signs of ageing, it must be possible to replace the filter modules if necessary. To achieve this, there are various known solutions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,488 discloses a known respirator mask wherein a filter module can be screwed onto a mask body. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,361 already discloses a respirator mask wherein the filter module can be fastened to the mask body in a detachable manner by means of a bayonet mount. Furthermore, it is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,771 to provide a sliding fit device for holding a filter module in a detachable manner.
The known respirator masks have the disadvantage that fastening means that are complex in terms of design must be provided on the mask body to fasten the one or the plurality of filter modules in a detachable manner.